Rahvin
|allegiance = Neutral |level = |hit_points = |xp_value = 2000 |area = Undercity |place = }} Rahvin is the leader of a party of Iron Throne mercenaries from Sembia. The player encounters Rahvin for the only time in the Undercity. Rahvin says that he and his party are also going after Sarevok and they were told to by the Iron Throne leaders. When he sees you he decides that he also wants to kill you so he can get the full bounty reward. ''The Undercity Mercenaries'' The Undercity mercenaries are sent by the Sembite division of the Iron Throne, to learn about the events troubling their operations in Baldur's Gate and hunt down Sarevok.Rahvin's dialogue, state 3: "You have a strong hatred of him, then? He doesn't seem to be that skilled at making friends. I am Rahvin, in the employ of the Iron Throne. My companions and I have traveled from Sembia to learn what has been happening to our operations in Baldur's Gate. It seems that Sarevok has been quite busy, murdering Rieltar and any other who got in his way. What he's done to you is anyone's guess. Wait! I recognize you now: you're Ward! Ah, so you've come down here to end your crusade against the Iron Throne. Well, it'll be simple enough to dispatch you before we do Sarevok. My superiors will be quite happy to learn of your demise."Rahvin's dialogue, state 5: "I am Rahvin. My friends and I are mercenaries in the employ of the Iron Throne. We've been sent to hunt down Sarevok. Seems as if he went crazy and started murdering all who got in his way, including Rieltar, and the Throne don't take too well to having their high-ups killed. You know... the longer I talk to you the more familiar you become. You're Ward, aren't you? Well, well, well... it seems as if we've gotten lucky. Killing you will give us a nice hefty bonus. Sorry 'bout this, but you're not wanted dead or alive, only dead." They consist of: *Carston, fighter *Gorf, ogre *Haseo, fighter *Rahvin, fighter *Shaldrissa, mage *Wudei, cleric Combat Rahvin is an exceptionally tough opponent because of his arsenal; a skilled archer who can launch multiple attacks per round, he is outfitted with a number of arrows of detonation. This essentially allows him to produce multiple Fireball-style explosions per round, which can be absolutely devastating to a player's party. The easiest way to defeat Rahvin is to force him into melee as soon as possible, preventing him from making his deadly area attacks. The most optimal strategies are to either swarm him with cannon fodder via spells like Monster Summoning and Animate Dead, use Haste or Oil of Speed to get your toughest fighters into melee with him, or both. Another working strategy is to make the player's melee fighters immune to fire (via Protection From Fire spells stacked with fire resistance from items or potions) and send them forward to draw Rahvin's arrows and melee fighters, while the rest of the player party retaliates with a fireball volley of its own. As the player's melee fighters are immune to fire, they won't take damage from friendly or hostile fireballs, whereas Rahvin's party will take damage from both. Treasure When defeated, Rahvin drops the following items. As with all archers, the amount of ammunition he drops depends on how many ranged attacks he is allowed to make before being defeated. * Gold * Full Plate Armor * Garnet Gem * Potion of Strength * Potentially Arrows of Detonation * Potentially Arrows +2 * Potentially Arrows of Piercing * Composite Longbow * Bastard Sword * Ring of Protection +1 Gallery Rahvins Party.jpg|Rahvins party References Category:Infobox incomplete Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Iron Throne